Sesshomaru in Kagome's Time
by Inuyasha851
Summary: What happen's when Sesshomaru travels through the well into Kagome's time? and whats this, his claws are missing?
1. Sesshomaru Down the Well?

**_A/N - the characters will most probably be a bit ooc (out of character) expecially sesshomaru but he has a good reason for being ooc ;) i will try and keep everyone true to there character but just a warning that it might not happen. the other thing i wanted to say was about the different writing types, as im sure you probably all know _**_italic _**_writing is a thought and _**normal_** writing is whats going on right then and iv added in **_**bold_ writing now to, so the _bold_ writing is set in the past in this case a couple of days before hand pretty much its a flash back and when were in present time its from Kagome's pov (point of view) and the past is in Inuyasha's pov. _**

**_Hope you enjoy my story =D _**

**Sesshomaru Down the Well?**

"Sesshomaru I told you not to wear that outside!" I shouted running up the shrine stairs

"You dare order me around human" he growled back

"Look you're in my world now and that means you go by my rules got that" I hissed

Let me explain, you see it all happened 2 days ago...

* * *

"**KAGOME WATCH OUT!" Inuyasha shouted**

**I turned just in time to see Sesshomaru flying right at me; I screamed as he swooped down and grabbed me by the waist then dashed into the forest.**

"**Let go of me!" I screamed kicking**

**He didn't answer me; he just held me tighter and went at top speed through the forest. My head started to spin at the speed, it reminded me of the first time Inuyasha had carried me on his back but only Sesshomaru was much faster.**

"**I said LET ME GO!" I shouted once more **

"**Foolish girl" he mumbled under his breath**

"**Kagome!" I heard Inuyasha's faint cries**

"**Inuyasha!" **

**Before I had a chance to realise what was going on I was no longer being held by my waist but I was now being held bridle style with Sesshomaru's hand covering my mouth.**

"**Silence wench" he growled**

**I glared at him with all my might but he didn't even seem bothered by it, if I knew any better I would almost think he was smirking. After my failed attempt of glaring I looked around and saw that we were nearing the bone eaters well and that gave me an idea.**

"_**If I can get to the well ill be safe from Sesshomaru... but how do I get him to let me go?"**_

**I was trying hard to think of something fast when I remembered the hand that was covering my mouth.**

"_**It might work..."**_

**I bit down on Sesshomaru's hand just as he was going over the well; his hand admittedly moved from my mouth and stoped supporting my neck. I started to fall head first into the well when Sesshomaru grabbed my ankle just as the light of the well started to show. I thought I wasn't going to make it when I felt Sesshomaru's hand fade away and my body started to feel weightless. I turned myself around during the transport and landed safely on my feet in my own time, I let out a relived sigh realising I was safe from Sesshomaru when I noticed the well opening again, at first I thought it must be Inuyasha that was until I saw someone with long black hair wearing white and red instead of Inuyasha's white hair and plain red clothes he wears. I stood shocked at the sight of Sesshomaru passing through the well and coming to my time, he landed not so gracefully on the well floor beside me with utter shock plastered on his face.**

* * *

"I will not wear those cursed human clothes"

"What's wrong with them?"

"They broke"

"Broke... what do you mean broke?"

"The 'pants' kept falling off and the 'shirt' has a rip in the middle"

I couldn't help but start chuckling at what Sesshomaru had said, it had taken me hours to find clothes that I thought would be ok for him then even longer to try and show him what to do then just as long for him to get it right and now it seemed he had forgotten all in one day.

"What are you laughing at!"

"Nothing, nothing, come on let me help you"

I didn't wait for Sesshomaru to say anything, I walked straight pass him and headed towards the house.

* * *

"**Sess...Sesshomaru is that you?"**

"**Who else would it be wench!" he shouted standing **

"**You look umm different"**

"**What do you mean different"**

"**Well your hair for starers, it's black"**

"**Nonsense!"**

**I reached out and pulled on some of his hair and waved it in his face, Sesshomaru took hold of his hair then gasped.**

"**What did you do to me!"**

"**Me? I didn't do anything!"**

"**What happened to my hair, and my claws are gone to!"**

"**That's not the only thing missing..." I said quietly**

"**What"**

"**Your... fluff... thing is gone to"**

"**That's it, either you return me to normal or suffer the consequences!"**

"**I told you I didn't do this! I don't even know how you out of all people managed to pass through the well" I shouted throwing my hands in the air**

"**What do you mean 'passed through the well'"**

"**In case you haven't noticed **_**'and you obviously haven't'**_** you are no longer in the forest"**

"**Where are we" he asked looking up at the ceiling**

"**You are in Tokyo, Japan 500 years in the future" I explained**

* * *

"I'm home!" I called out walking into the kitchen

"Kagome welcome home" mum said poking her head out of the kitchen

"Where did you leave the clothes?"

"In that room where you rest"

I walked up to my room and saw the pants and shirt in a pile on the floor; I placed my bag on my table and picked up the clothes.

"_Maybe I should get Sota to help him..."_

"Mum is Sota home yet?"

"No, he was going to stay at a friends house tonight"

"_Well there goes that plan"_

"Oh Kagome, I brought your little friend a present, I left it on your bed"

"_Since when was he my friend..."_

I looked on my bed and saw a small brown paper bag, I opened the bag and saw some boxers in there. I couldn't help but start to blush at the sight of them.

"What is your problem" Sesshomaru asked leaning on my door frame

"Ahh n..n..nothing"

"What's in the bag?"

"Oh well it's ummm"

"Spit it out already!"

My blushed deepened as I thought of ways to explain what it was, I didn't know how Sesshomaru would react if I told him it was underwear or if he would even know what underwear was.

"Fine if you won't tell me ill see for myself"

I hesitantly let Sesshomaru grab the bag and pull out the boxers; he held them in the air and turned them around in his hands.

"More pants?"

"Uhh yeah, but these pants go under your other pants"

"Why?"

"Well because that's what the guys do in my time... Don't argue it with me just put them on!"

I explained once more how to put the pants on then showed him how to button up the shirt before leaving the room, I closed my door and lent against in sliding to the floor waiting for him to finish.

* * *

"**If you're stuck in my time were going to have to find some new clothes for you" I said looking through mums closet "lets see... This should fit you"**

**I pulled out a suit from the closet and walked over to Sesshomaru.**

"**I will not wear such a thing"**

"**how many more times do we have to go over this, your in a different time now, a different world to what you are used to and we wear different kinds of clothing to what you do"**

**With a few more grumbles from Sesshomaru he finally allowed me to measure the suit up against him, I got him to hold the suit in front of him while I stepped back to look.**

"**Hmm I don't think this will work, you just don't seem like a tie kind of guy but the rest will do I suppose"**

**I took away the tie and jacket placing them back into mum's closet.**

"**I'll just be outside when you're done"**

"**What am I meant to do with these things?"**

"**You put them on... wait don't you know how?... Of course you wouldn't, why would you know, here ill show you"**

**I took the clothes from him and placed them on the bed; I decided to start with the pants, seemed easy enough.**

"**See your legs go through here then you pull this bit of metal up to stop them from falling down" I explained pulling on the zipper**

**I gave the pants to Sesshomaru to try the zipper; he pulled on it making it go up and down seemingly amazed by the zipper.**

"**Now with the shirt you put your arm through here then your other arm through this one, see" **

**I put the shirt on over my school one to show him what I meant.**

"**Then once your arms are through you button it up like this" I explained buttoning up the shirt**

**Once the buttons were all done up I moved my arms for Sesshomaru to see then I took the shirt of and handed it to him.**

"**You try"**

**It took Sesshomaru a few tries until he managed to button up the shirt correctly but once he did I left him to get dressed.**

* * *

"Sesshomaru are you done?"

I waited for a response but none came, I stood up from the door and placed my hand on the handle.

"I'm coming in ok?"

I slowly opened the door with my eyes closed hoping that he wasn't half way through putting either the pants or boxers on, once my head was poked into my room I slowly started to open my eyes. Sesshomaru was standing with his back facing me and from what I could tell he had managed to dress himself just fine.

"Oh you did it"

"Stupid shirt" he mumbled

Once I walked closer to him I saw that he was still fumbling with buttons.

"Did you want some help?"

Sesshomaru muttered some more until finally giving in and turning around, I chuckled softly at the sight, he had managed to do up the buttons but in all the wrong places. I walked over and undid the first couple then set them right until they were all done properly.

"There all done"

"Thanks" he mumbled

I couldn't help but stare at him dumbfounded, he started to get a cross look on his face until he couldn't hold it in any longer.

"What are you staring at!" he shouted

"I don't think you have ever said anything so nice before"

**NEXT CHAPTER - ****Inuyasha's Worries**


	2. Inuyasha's Worries

**Inuyasha's Worries**

"Inuyasha you need to rest" Miroku said

"I won't rest until I have found her"

"You're not going to be able to help if you don't rest"

"Sango is right Inuyasha, let's go back to Kaede's, maybe someone in the village saw what way they went"

"You go back if you want; I won't stop until I have found Kagome"

"_I swear if even a single hair on her head is harmed you will live to regret it Sesshomaru"_

"How could Kagome just vanish like that?" Shippo asked

"Didn't you pick up any scent to what way he took her?" Sango asked

"No, there was nothing, they just vanished without a trace"

"Ill go back to the village and ask around while you guys keep looking" Sango said hoping onto Kirara's back

"I will got to the east, Inuyasha you go to the west and Shippo can search the north" Miroku suggested "we can meet back here by nightfall"

We all agreed to the terms then went our separate ways, I headed of west in search of Kagome or Sesshomaru's scent but after hours of searching I had not yet found anything. I was about to give up all hope of every being able to save Kagome when I smelt a scent that was close to Sesshomaru's, with a new hope and rage burning inside of me I set of as fast as I could towards the scent.

"Sesshomaru where are you" I yelled out to the empty forest "I know you are here somewhere, show yourself!"

I heard a small rustle coming from the bushes, without stopping to think I darted to the sound and pulled out the thing that was making the noise.

"You! Where is Sesshomaru" I growled at the imp

"I...I...I...do..don...don't...know" he stuttered

"I know you travel with him"

"I have not seen lord Sesshomaru in many days"

"Useless!" I shouted throwing the imp to the ground in frustration.

"_Where could they be"_ I thought _"why did he take her, it was me he wanted! WHY!"_

I disregarded the imp and once again started my search, surely if his followers where here then Sesshomaru and Kagome must be close.

"_Kagome please be ok, I'm coming for you"_

I searched until the sun started to set, I wanted to keep searching despite what we had agreed on but I had yet to find out anything so I headed back to the place we agreed to meet in hopes that someone else would of found something.

"Inuyasha, your back"

"Miroku did you find out anything?"

"...no, did you?"

"Do you think if I did I would be standing here!"

"Don't worry Inuyasha we will find her"

"Where is Sango and Shippo?"

"Shippo is over there sleeping and Sango has yet to return"

"Hey!" Sango called out from the sky

"Never mind..." Miroku muttered

"I know where Kagome is" she said once she landed on the ground

"WHAT! Where is she? Is she ok? Where is Sesshomaru?"  
"Don't worry Inuyasha she is fine and I don't know where Sesshomaru is... she wouldn't answer me"

"Where is she"

"She is in her time, she said that Sesshomaru dropped her down the well and by the time she managed to return we were gone"

"She's in her era?"

"Yes, and before you even think about it she said not to go over there no matter what"

"Why?"

"She wouldn't say... but she did say she would return tomorrow afternoon and explain everything then"

"Well then it's settled we will rest here tonight then head back to Kaede's in the morning"

"WHAT!"

"Inuyasha you heard what Sango said, you are not aloud to go over there"

"I don't care what she says!" I growled at him

"Do you really want to risk going over there" Miroku asked pointing at the enchanted beads

"Damn it!" I grumbled

The next day we all headed out back to Kaede's village, Miroku and Sango filled Shippo in on what we knew. We arrived as the sun was high in the sky, I had no way of knowing when exactly Kagome would show up but she had said the afternoon and being the afternoon I couldn't help but be restless.

"Relax Inuyasha, I'm sure she will be here soon" Miroku said

I was now passing around the outside of Kaede's hut waiting for the scent of Kagome to reach me but it seemed to be taking forever.

"Kagome will be here when it nears evening"

"And what would you know" I spat at Kaede

"She has returned the last few nights at the same time"

"WHAT! Why didn't you tell me this!"

"Ye were running around searching and did not ask"

I growled in frustration when I smelled the scent of Kagome, I turned and rushed of towards the well to meet with her, as I got there she looked as if she had only just climbed out of the well.

"Oh hello Inuyasha, what are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here! WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM DOING HERE!"

"Kagome!" Shippo shouted out

"Hello Shippo, Sango, Miroku"

"Mew"

"And yes you to Kirara" Kagome smiled happily

"Kagome ye are early"

"I came the second school finished"

"_She has been going to that place filled with humans all this time!"_

I was about ready to shout at everyone when Miroku stepped forward and started to talk.

"What happened? Sango said Sesshomaru dropped you down the well?"

"Yeah that's right"

"What happened to Sesshomaru?" I asked through gritted teeth

"Sesshomaru is... well he is... How do I put it..."

"Just tell us already!"

"Well your not going to like it Inuyasha but Sesshomaru came through the well with me" she said with a nervous chuckle at the end

"HE WHAT!"

"But how is that possible" Miroku asked

"That's it, I'm going to kill him, Kagome let me pass"

"Inuyasha wait, you can't hurt him"

"You're protecting him now? Did you hit your head or something? He.. kid... napped... you KIDNAPPED!"

"I know but he is in no way fit to harm anyone right now?"

"What do you mean Kagome?" Sango asked

"He's human"

"Human?" we all said at once

"But that's not possible" Miroku said

"How could Sesshomaru turn human?" Sango asked

"It must be some sort of trick" I added in

"I don't know how but that's the truth, as I was passing through the well he somehow must have followed me through and by doing so he has been turned human"

"But Inuyasha never turns human does he?" Shippo asked

"OF COURSE NOT!" I shouted at the small fox

"Hmm, perhaps it was the spiritual power that turned him human"

"What do you mean Miroku?" Kagome asked

"You said he followed you through the well"

"Yeah"

"And the well opens for you because of the spiritual power that you and the jewel hold"

"Will you just tell us already" I spat loosing my temper

"Well I think that Sesshomaru was using his demonic powers to follow after her and by doing so during the transport Kagome's own power purified Sesshomaru demonic powers rendering him human"

"But why doesn't that happen to Inuyasha?"

"Well maybe it does but he is half human so it would have a different effect on him"

"_Never thought I would be thankful for my human half"_

"But if your right Miroku then he will need his demonic powers to get back" Kagome pointed out

"Yes that is a possibility"

"But then that would also mean he is stuck at my house for ever!" Kagome panicked

"We will think of something... right?" Shippo asked

We all looked at each other a little concerned at wether it would even be possible to return Sesshomaru back to this time period, me I was more concerned at him staying in the same house as Kagome after all human or not he is still the same person that kidnapped Kagome.

**NEXT CHAPTER - ****Family Reunion**


	3. Family Reunion

**Family Reunion**

"I'm back" I called out

"Welcome back sis" Sota said walked out from the kitchen

"Kagome your back so soon" grandad asked

"I told you I wouldn't be long, I was only going over to tell Inuyasha that I was ok"

"Where's Inuyasha? Didn't he come back with you?" Sota asked

"No and he's not going to come over either"

"Just because you had a fight doesn't mean he can't come see me!"

"We didn't have a fight"

"Then why can't he come over"

"Because of Sesshomaru, if Inuyasha came over now it would only lead to them fighting and Sesshomaru is in no condition to fight" I explained once more "speaking of Sesshomaru, where is he?"

"He was here a minute ago" Sota said looking around him

"AHHHH!" came a shout from upstairs

I ran up the stairs and saw Sesshomaru on my bedroom floor holding his head.

"Sesshomaru are you ok?"

"No I am not ok, that thing has blinded me"

"What thing?" I asked confused

I looked around the room looking for something that could of blinded him, it wasn't long before I saw my camera lying on the floor. I picked it up with a chuckle; the flash must have gone off in front of his eyes.

"What is so funny!"

"Never mind and don't worry you will be fine in a few minutes"

"Kagome dinner is ready"

"Coming mum... Sesshomaru are you coming down for dinner?"

"You can not force me to eat such horrible things"

"You have to eat eventually"

"I have been eating"

"Chocolates don't count"

"It is food so it counts"

"Fine have it your way, ill be down stairs and Sesshomaru try not to touch anything"

I walked down the stairs leaving Sesshomaru on my floor, it felt weird leaving him there but I couldn't force him to eat something in fact it was a miracle in itself that he discovered chocolate.

* * *

"**Human, what is this" Sesshomaru asked holding a chocolate bar**

"**Will you stop calling me ****human**** and that's a chocolate bar, you eat it" I explained "you can have some if you want"**

"_**Doubt you will like it though"**_

**Since Sesshomaru arrived here last night I have been trying to find him something that he would eat, I have tried everything we had in the house but he hated all of it.**

"**You might want to open it first" I told him just before he bit it "here ill open it for you"**

**I opened it for him then handed it back, he took a bite out of it and instead of spitting it back out like he has done to everything else he managed to sallow it.**

"**So... how was it" I asked a little nervous**

"**It's... Ok" he shrugged walking of with it**

"_**So the dog demon likes chocolate"**_** I chuckled to myself **_**"where did he get that anyway..."**_

"**Hey sis have you seen my chocolate bar, I thought I left it on the table but its gone" Sota asked walking into my room**

"**Ahh nope, I haven't seen it"**

"_**Well that answers that question"**_

* * *

Once dinner was finished I went back up to my room where I left Sesshomaru, he was sitting on the floor holding my school books.

"What did I tell you about touching my things?"

"What is this?"

"It's my history book, it teaches us things of the past"

"The past, like where I am from?"

"well yeah, there are books that have things from back then but this one only goes back a few hundred years, you wont find anything about your era in there" I explained taking the book from him

I picked up the rest of my books and put them back on the bench when I heard lots of movement downstairs.

"INU..." Sota shouted

"_Oh no, don't tell me Inuyasha is here! I told him to stay in his era"_

"Umm wait here, I have to go check on something"

I ran down the stairs and saw Inuyasha holding Sota with his hand over his mouth.

"Inuyasha what are you doing here!" I hissed at him

"..."

"I told you NOT to come over!"

Inuyasha placed Sota on the ground with a grumble then turned to walk outside.

"Don't you walk away from me" I shouted running after him

I ran outside after him but he was already out of sight, I looked around the house for a little while but didn't find any trace of him. Any other time I would of just thought he went back to his era but I had a feeling that he was around here somewhere.

"Sit boy" I shouted out

I heard a loud crash coming from the sacred tree; I ran over to it and saw Inuyasha on the ground cursing at the beads.

"What was that for!" he shouted at me

"That's what you get for running of on me"

"I know what you're going to say and I'm not leavin, not while he is here"

"You can stay"

"What? Really?"

"On one condition, you don't try and attack him, no matter what"

Inuyasha stood up and started to walk past me, I grabbed his sleave and forced him to look at me.

"Promise me Inuyasha, you are NOT aloud to lay a single claw on him not while he is human"

'I wont need to use my claws" he smirked

"and don't even think about using Tetsusiga either" I pointed out with a smirk of my own "besides wouldn't you rather kill him when he is strong and not weak, otherwise your just proving everyone that you were never strong enough to kill him as a demon, but I guess you wouldn't care about that right"

I left Inuyasha and headed back into the house, once I got into the house Sesshomaru was walking down the stairs, I guess I should have known I could keep him there forever. I didn't know how he would handle having Inuyasha here but there was one thing I was sure of, he wouldn't be able to do anything about it right now. I was about to brake the news to Sesshomaru when I heard a growl coming from behind me, I turned and saw Inuyasha standing there with his hand over Tetsusiga.

"Inuyasha what did I just finish telling you!" I snapped at him

"_This is going to be harder then I thought"_

"What is that half breed doing here" Sesshomaru grumbled

"At least I'm not human" Inuyasha growled back

"Will both of you stop it already! I won't have you fighting while you're in my home" I shouted at them "now both of you to the lounge room NOW!"

"You know you're scary when you're made sis" Sota said holding onto the door frame

"Sota go to bed!"

Sota let go of the door frame and stumbled up the stairs to his room, I felt bad for yelling at him but as it was I had enough to deal with.

"Why are you both standing there, in the room now!" I shouted pointing into the lounge room

The both walked into the room grumbling and glaring at each other, the sat on opposite sides of the room and continued to glare.

"Will you both stop that already, now Inuyasha if you're going to stay here then your not to go near Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru while Inuyasha is here you are not to go near him, you both got that"

"Fine" they both grumbled

"If I find out that you have been fighting or anything then you will both regret coming here" I threatened with a glare

There wasn't much I could do to Sesshomaru but I was hoping by keeping Inuyasha in line would be enough to stop Sesshomaru from doing anything stupid.

"Now I'm going to bed, I have school in the morning" I said walking out of the room

"Where are you going mutt"

"What's it to you human"

"_It's going to be a long night"_

_****__NEXT CHAPTER - _**School Day**


	4. School Day

**School Day**

'_He looks so cute when he's asleep"_ I thought with a smile _"if only Inuyasha was this peaceful when he's awake"_

"What are you lookin at" he grumbled

"_So much for a peaceful"_

"Nothing, don't worry about" I said with a yawn

I pulled the blankets of me and stood on the cold hard floor; I stretched a bit before standing up and walked over to Inuyasha who was still crouched in front of my door.

"Are you hungry? Want me to make you some ramen?"

Inuyasha stood up and moved out of the way, I walked out the door and headed downstairs. Sesshomaru was already awake and sitting in the lounge room watching the TV.

"Good morning Sesshomaru"

He grumbled a slight response but didn't take his gaze away from the tv, since he had been staying here I have found out that Sesshomaru isn't much of a morning person.

"Inuyasha!" Sota called running out of his room "I have something to show you, quick come with me"

"What's going on Sota" I asked as Inuyasha got dragged off

"It's man stuff" he shouted back

I shock my head and continued towards the kitchen to make Inuyasha's ramen.

"Sesshomaru did you want anything?"

"Only a fool would eat that poison" he grumbled

"Kagome I placed some clean clothes on the bed for you and Sesshomaru"

"Thanks mum"

"When is that boy going to get out of bed" grandfather said looking up at Sota's room

"Kagome could you go get your brother, his breakfast will get cold"

"Ok mum"

"_Why do I have to do it"_

"Sota mum says to come down for breakfast" I called outside his door

"Ill be there in a minute"

"And Inuyasha your ramen is ready"

I heard movement then the door opened and Inuyasha was standing there, I moved out the way and he headed down stairs, I looked into Sota's room and saw him trying to cover up pieces of paper.

"You better hurry up and get dressed or you will be late for school" I told him shutting the door

"_I wonder what they were up to in there"_ I thought walking to my room

I got changed into my school clothes then went back down stairs for breakfast, Sota was already down there eating and Inuyasha was on his second bowl of ramen.

"_Were going to run out of ramen at this rate, ill have to go shopping after school"_

"Sesshomaru your clothes are up in my room ok"

After getting his normal grumble for a response I went and sat down at the table, during breakfast Inuyasha and Sesshomaru kept glaring at each other and every now and then Inuyasha would growl and hold his sword. I decided that it would be best while I'm not here for Inuyasha to go back to his era, at least until I get home from school anyway.

"Inuyasha"

"What" he grumbled

"I was thinking... Maybe you should go back to your time while I'm at school"

"No way, I told you last night that I'm not leavin you alone with him"

"I won't be with Sesshomaru, ill be at school and besides maybe Miroku and the others have some idea on how to get him back"

"Fine, ill go back"

"And I don't want you coming back over here until sunset ok"

"Yeah what ever"

Inuyasha stood up and with one more glare back at Sesshomaru and a pat on Sota's head he walked out the door.

"_That was to easy..."_

"Kagome are you coming with us?" Eri asked

"I cant today, I have to get home"

I waved goodbye to my friends then headed of home hoping that Inuyasha had listened to me and stayed in his era, once I got home everything seemed quiet enough and nothing looked destroyed.

"I'm home" I called out to the house

Once I didn't get a response back I started to worry, I walked into the kitchen and saw a note on the table.

"Taking grandfather to the doctors love mum"

"_She left Sesshomaru alone!"_

"Sesshomaru, are you here" I shouted out

Still the was no response, I looked in every room in the house but still found to sign of him. I went to my bedroom cupboard and saw his armour and sword still in place there so I knew he couldn't of gone to far, well I didn't think he would go to far from his sword anyway. I reached out and picked up the sword in my hand, I could feel the power coming from the sword, Sesshomaru's power.

"_This sword came from Sesshomaru... His true sword"_

"What are you doing?"

I spun around and saw Sesshomaru standing there; even though he was human he was still extremely light on his feet.

"Oh I was just making sure everything was safe"

I put the sword back into the cupboard and walked over to my draw to get my purse.

"_But I can't leave him alone..."_

"Sesshomaru, did you want to come shopping with me

"What is shopping?"

"Well I suppose it's a bit like the markets, from your time" I explained

"Why would I want to go to a place where humans are"

"I was going to try and find some food that you might like and it would be easier if you were with me, besides I thought you would like to get out of the house"

"Very well then"

"GREAT let's go then" I smiled

"What is this thing, it's very loud even to my human ears"

"It's a train, its how we get around"

"What do we do with it?"

"When the doors opened we go inside then we just sit down until its time to get off"

For a second I thought I saw Sesshomaru jump as the train doors opened and all the people filed out.

"_Well at least he isn't trying to attack the train like Inuyasha did"_ I chuckled

"What were you laughing about" he asked once we sat down

"I was just remembering when Inuyasha first saw a train, he tried to attack it mind you he tries to attack nearly everything in my time. You would think after he's been here so many times he would realise its not that dangerous here"

"Does he come here often?"

"Yeah, but every time he is with me he normally carries me around, oh were here come on lets go"

I held onto Sesshomaru's sleeve and pulled him out of the train then I lead him up to the surface where all the shops were.

"This is where you trade?"

"Ahuh, stay close to me I wouldn't want you to get lost"

"I would never get lost!" he growled

"If you were back in your original form you probably wouldn't but your human now and in a new place, it would be easy for you to loose your way"

We walked around for a while looking at all the different things, Sesshomaru seemed most amazed by all the tall buildings that were around. We went into one of the food stores and brought lots of ramen for Inuyasha and some chocolate for Sesshomaru then we headed back home.

**NEXT CHAPTER - ****Inuyasha Challenge's Sesshomaru**


	5. Inuyasha Challenge's Sesshomaru

**Inuyasha Challenge's Sesshomaru**

"So what did you think?"

"Of what"

"Of everything really, did you have fun?"

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha shouted from the top of the steps

"Uh oh"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING ALONE WITH HIM"

"We went shopping" I said once I reached the top "I wanted to buy you some more ramen and I couldn't carry it by myself"

"And he helped you?" Inuyasha asked laughing "so much for the great demon lord"

"Inuyasha" I growled

"At least I'm not afraid of metal" Sesshomaru said with a smirk

"_Probably shouldn't of told him that"_

"Will both of you stop it already, this is more frustrating then when you used to fight"

"Then let us fight" Inuyasha said

"Even in this weak human form I could still beat you half breed"

"What was that!" Inuyasha shouted drawing out Tetsusiga

"SIT BOY!"

"What was that for, he was asking for it!" Inuyasha shouted pulling himself from the pavement

"Sesshomaru you go back to the house, Inuyasha and I need to talk"

Sesshomaru walked of to the house with a grin on his face, once I was sure he wouldn't be able to hear I knelt down next to Inuyasha.

"Did you find any way to send him back?"

"..."

"What?"

"Aren't you going to apologize?"

"I have nothing to apologize for, I told you not to start a fight and you did now is there a way to send him back or not?"

"Miroku and Kaede are in agreement that you will need to replay what happened"

"But that's impossible, he has no... demonic... but his... it might work..."

"What?" Inuyasha snapped at me

"His sword still has demonic powers in it; I could feel it when I held it" I explained "maybe there is a way we can use that"

"You can send him back?"

"Maybe... we will try tomorrow"

"Tomorrow? That is good"

"_There is defiantly something going on with him... Why isn't he complaining about staying one more night?"_

"Well come on lets go"

As we got closer to the house I saw Sota waiting outside for us, he jumped up at the sight of us and came running over.

"Sota?"

Sota grabbed hold of Inuyasha sleeve and once again dragged him off, I shrugged and continued to walk into the house. As I was going up to my room when I heard Inuyasha and Sota talking, I crept up as quietly as I could to Sota's room and listened.

"Kagome said I am not aloud to fight him" Inuyasha grumbled

"But you won't be fighting him just playing a game"

"_What are those two up to?"_

"I see, I can challenge him to a duel that I will win"

"We just have to find something that you will win"

"_Great now Sota is helping him"_

I placed my purse back in my draw ten headed downstairs once more.

"_What kind of game could it be... it would probably be a game that has something to do with strength but what?"_

"Do you have a way for me to return yet?"

"Oh well not exactly; I have a question for you"

"Why did I take you?"

"Yeah... how did you know?"

"I have been waiting for you to ask since I got stuck here, I'm shocked you didn't ask me sooner"

"It wasn't exactly the most important thing I had to deal with you know" I said as my eye began to twitch

I walked over to the couch and sat down on the far side while Sesshomaru merely moved into the room continuing to lean on the door frame.

"Well are you going to tell me or not?"

"Inuyasha has something of mine so I was merely taking something of his"

"I'm not 'his' and the Tetsusiga belongs to Inuyasha, if it belonged to you then your father would of given it to you"

"If you are not his why would he bother to try and save you from my grasp instead of giving up like a good little half breed?"

"He would save any of his friends, wouldn't you do the same?"

"Friends are just another weakness; I have no need for them"

"What about that girl that travels with you?"

"_It's strange talking to Sesshomaru like this, at times like this I almost forget that he is truly a demon that wouldn't hesitate to kill me"_

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha shouted flying down the stairs "I challenge you to a game of tug-of-war!"

"_Tug...of...war, that's the game they came up with"_

"I have no interest in doing such a thing least of all with you"

"Afraid of a challenge"

"That's because you will win Inuyasha" Sota cheered

"_Now Sota is picking fights? That's just great"_

"Very well then, I accept your challenge" Sesshomaru said glaring at Inuyasha

"_Well at least tug-of-war is pretty harmless"_

I followed everyone outside where a long rope was already waiting.

"_How long have they been planning this?"_

"Inuyasha you hold that side of the rope and Sesshomaru you grab the other side" Sota explained "then when I saw go you have to try and pull each other over the white line in front of you ok"

Inuyasha nodded all eager and ready to go where Sesshomaru seemed bored by the idea, I walked over to the sacred tree and lent on the railing around it to watch. I didn't know who would win, Inuyasha seemed to have the upper hand being half demon but Sesshomaru still possessed a lot of his demon strength and grace.

"Ready, set, GO!"

Inuyasha started pulling with all his might while Sesshomaru looked like he wasn't even trying, they both kept trying to pull the other over the line but neither seemed to show any signs of winning. I watched them until the sun started to set then I decided it was time to head inside.

"Why don't you just give up already, your both as strong as each other" I said with a yawn

As I was reaching for the door I heard a loud crash behind me, I turned around and went back to the sacred tree and saw Inuyasha laying face first on the ground with Sota kneeling next to him.

"Inuyasha are you ok?" Sota asked

"Even as a human I am still stronger then you" Sesshomaru smirked

"Shut up" Inuyasha mumbled standing up

"_He's... Human"_ I thought confused

"Inuyasha you looked different" Sota pointed out

"_Of course, it's the new moon tonight"_

"Inuyasha maybe you should go back to your time!" I said running over to him

I stood in front of him hoping that I could stop Sesshomaru seeing his human form, Inuyasha nodded in agreement and was about to head of towards the well when Sesshomaru stopped him.

"Well well well so the night of the new moon is when you turn human"

"_Oh no"_

**NEXT CHAPTER - Bonding**


	6. Bonding

**Bonding**

"Inuyasha are you ok" I asked closing my bedroom door

"If you had just let me kill him this wouldn't have happened" he shouted

"And if you weren't to busy with your ego you would of realised before it was to late!"

"So you're saying this is my fault!"

"No, it's my fault... I know you don't want people to know about your human form I should have tried harder to protect your secret" I sighed sitting on my bed "but maybe... maybe it doesn't matter that Sesshomaru knows"

"WHAT! Have you lost your mind? This is SESSHOMARU were talking about"

"I don't think he would try to attack you in human form after all he could of killed you long ago when you turned demon on us but he didn't... well anyway it doesn't matter now, he knows and nothing can change that"

"What were you two talking about?"

"Huh?"

"Before I came into the room, what were you talking about?"

"Oh... well I asked him why he kidnapped me"

"And?"

"He said that the girl needed help" I said looking at the ground

"What girl?"

"That human child that travels with him, I guess he didn't think I would go if he asked"

"..."

"Are you hungry, ill go make you some ramen" I said walking over to the door "ill be back soon"

I left my room closing the door behind me and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, as I waited for the kettle to boil I lent on the bench looking out the window.

"Why did you lie?"

I spun around and saw Sesshomaru standing there with a serious look on his face.

"Sesshomaru you scared me"

"I don't need you to lie for me you got that"

"I didn't do it for you"

"_How did he even hear us?"_

"What are you going to do now that you know?"

"What do you think I will do?"

"I don't think you will do anything, it's not like you to attack someone when they are not themselves otherwise you would of killed him when he was a demon"

"Is that so?"

"And if you do try anything Inuyasha will always have his friends to protect him"

"Oh yes, the monk, demon slayer, cat demon and that little fox demon" he smirked walking away "like they would ever stand a chance against me"

"Maybe I could just keep you here forever then, that way you could never hurt anyone again"

"You know how to get me back!" he growled turning to face me

"I have an idea but I don't know if it will work or not"

He didn't say anything he just looked at me with that cold hard stare then walked away; I finished making the ramen then carried it upstairs to Inuyasha.

"What took you so long!" he snapped

"_Will he got over that fast"_

"Here" I said handing him the ramen "you should get some rest to, we have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow"

"If I sleep it will give Sesshomaru a chance to steal Tetsusiga"

"Even if he did you would have no trouble getting back in the morning, now go to sleep"

"Where are you going?"

"I'm just going to the bathroom, ill be back in a second ok"

I left the room and walked to the stairs, I walked down a few until I could see Sesshomaru lying on the couch then I sat down. I stayed like that for hours getting up every now and then to see if Inuyasha was still asleep, after I was going back to my spot on the steps from checking on Inuyasha I noticed that Sesshomaru was no longer on the couch.

"You know it's hard to sleep with you staring at me" he said from behind me "if there is something you want all you have to do is ask"

"I don't want anything from you; I was just making sure you didn't try anything during the night"

"If you insist on watching me all night then I can't stop you but there is no need for you to be uncomfortable" he said gesturing to the couch

"I'm fine right here thankyou very much" I said sitting on the step

"Have it your way then" he shrugged leaning on the railing

"Why do you want Tetsusiga?" I asked after a long silence

"I have told you once already"

"But you can't even hold it and you have your own sword now so why do you still want Tetsusiga?"

"I may not be able to hold it but that does not mean a half breed like Inuyasha is worthy of it"

"I think he is"

"Is that so?"

"No demon can hold the sword, that proves that a demon is not meant to wield it, wether he is worth or not only your father could decide that but I do know that the sword is rightfully his"

"You are smart for a human"

I looked up at Sesshomaru with shock, that was twice now that he has said something nice to me.

"What is your problem!"

"I'm just not used to you being nice that's all"

"_I guess even Sesshomaru has a nice side"_

I woke up the next morning on the couch with a blanket over me, I sat up with a start, the last thing I remembered was talking to Sesshomaru about Inuyasha and then that's it, I didn't even remember falling asleep.

"_How did I get on the couch anyway? Did Sesshomaru put me here?"_

I pulled my legs to the ground and felt them hit something that moved, I squealed a bit and quickly pulled my legs on the couch and away from the floor. Slowly I started to look down on the floor trying to find out what I touched when I lost my balance and feel right on top of it; I screamed and jumped up in the air running to the other side of the room.

"What's going on!" he shouted with his sword in hand

"There's something over there" I told him pointing to the couch

"It's just a blanket" Inuyasha said putting his sword away "you got me all worked up for a blanket"

"There's something under the blanket'

We jumped back as the thing on the ground started to move, I saw something black fall on the floor and heard groaning.

"Inuyasha go find out what it is" I said pushing him towards it

Inuyasha walked slowly towards it then poked it with his foot, as it moved and groaned Inuyasha jumped back a little then slowly he reached down and pulled the blanket away. Under the blanket was a shirtless Sesshomaru sleeping, I couldn't help but laugh at the sight of him, his hair was a mess and he looked so normal. He slowly started to wake with all the noise and looked up at us, he gave Inuyasha and I a cold stare that made us both move back a little.

"What is with all the noise" he growled "and why are you both staring AT ME!"

Inuyasha couldn't help himself he started laughing; he fell to the floor in a fit of laughter. Sesshomaru looked at him first with anger and rage but then like Inuyasha had lost his mind, he turned to look at me with what I thought was a smile but I knew that couldn't be right.

"What's gotten into him?"

"He's Ahh... well let's just say he's a morning person"

Sesshomaru grumbled for a bit then walked over to Inuyasha and kicked him, Inuyasha didn't stop laughing in fact it seemed to make him laugh more then anything which only made Sesshomaru more angry. I thought I would have to brake up a fight with the look Sesshomaru was giving Inuyasha but then his expression changed completely and he bend down and took Tetsusiga. Inuyasha stoped laughing straight away and jumped to his feet but Sesshomaru was already at the front door, he opened the door and waved Tetsusiga around a little then threw it outside.

"Fetch"

Inuyasha ran out the door and the second he did Sesshomaru closed it behind him, I looked at Sesshomaru with shock and he merely shrugged.

"He was getting on my nerves"

"_For a moment there they seemed like real brothers"_ I thought with a smile

**NEXT CHAPTER - Failed Attempts**


	7. Failed Attempts

**Failed Attempts**

"Why must you keep staring at me" Sesshomaru said with a sigh

"I'm sorry its just so many things have happened that I'm not used to"

"What is so different now?"

"Well it's just strange seeing you in your armour again"

"But it is what I normally wear"

"Not for the last few days you haven't"

"How is this meant to work again?" Inuyasha asked walking up behind us

"Well I'm hoping that the power in Sesshomaru's sword will be enough to allow him to pass through the well"

"So how will it work?" Sesshomaru asked

"_Those two are becoming more alike each minute... it will be a shame to see them back to fighting"_

"I'm going to try and use the power stored in your sword to open the well for you"

"You can do that?"

"Well yeah... I mean I think so"

"You have no idea do you?" Inuyasha asked

"Well do you have any ideas?" I snapped at him

"No" he mumbled

"Ok then, Sesshomaru you just have to hold onto me ok and be sure not to let go"

Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me in close to him, I heard Inuyasha growling behind us.

"My arm would have been fine you know"

"Don't want to take any chances now do we" he said leaning in closer

"Maybe I should go with you"

"Inuyasha it will be fine"

"What if he attacks you once you get there, at least let me get Sango and Miroku just in case"

"I won't attack her; after all I was never after Kagome"

"WHAT!"

"Ok well let's go Sesshomaru, hold on tight" I said quickly

I let the power of the sword flow through me then once I was sure I was fully connected with the sword I jumped into the well with Sesshomaru holding onto my waist. I saw the glow of the well forming on the bottom until it reached up and took me in, as I was passing through the well I felt a strange pain that was pushing me back like it was trying to stop me from passing through.

"Kagome! Kagome wake up!" I heard Inuyasha calling out

"Wha... what's going on?"

"You passed through the well..."

"But I failed to follow you" Sesshomaru said butting in

"Then a few seconds later you came flying back out"

"I did?"

"You don't remember?" he asked concerned

"No... last thing I remember is passing through the well but it was different this time... it was like there was a barrier stopping me from passing through, Sesshomaru did anything like that happen to you"

"No, I landed on the bottom of the well... although when I first passed trough I did have to use a lot of my strength to follow after you"

"I don't understand, I have never had any problems"

"Maybe because your only half demon"

"But you're not even a demon"

"I was holding a demon sword"

"So we don't have a way to get me back

"No... I'm sorry Sesshomaru; I thought using your sword would be enough"

"Maybe I should go fill the others in on what happened" Inuyasha offered

"Yeah ok... we will just wait in the house for you to get back"

Inuyasha nodded then jumped into the well, I watched as he faded away then went back towards the house with a heavy heart.

"I don't know why it didn't work, your power should have been enough" I mumbled to myself

"We can think of another way"

"Yeah, hopefully Miroku or Kaede come up with something"

"Kagome"

"Yeah?"

"Who are these girls coming towards the house?"

"What girls?"

"There are three of them"

"Three... girls... it couldn't be"

I rushed over to the window Sesshomaru was looking at and saw Yuka, Ayumi and Eri walking towards the house.

"What are they doing here?" I panicked "Sesshomaru you have to hide"

"Hide, I never hide from anything"

"My friends don't know about the portal and with you in your armour like that it will be hard to explain! So just hide until they leave" I explained pushing him up the stairs

"And where am I meant to hide" he grumbled

"ANYWHERE!" I hissed at him

Sesshomaru grumbled some more then walked off, I had no idea where he went but it also didn't really matter as long as he stayed out of sight. I was heading towards the door when I heard my friend knocking on it.

"Hello guys" I said with a smile

"Hello Kagome" they said together

"What brings you here?"

"We don't get to see you much" Eri said walking in the house

"Because you're normally sick" Yuka added in walking pass me

"So we thought we would visit and catch up" Ayumi finished following the others in

"Oh well now isn't a really good time... I think I'm getting a cold" I said adding in a fake cough

"Then you should be resting" Eri said holding onto on of my arms

"Good thing were here to look after" Yuka said grabbing my other arm

They dragged my up the stairs despite my protest then stopped at my bedroom door, I prayed that Sesshomaru wasn't in there and much to my surprise when the door opened Sesshomaru stood there dressed in the normal human clothes instead of his armour. I didn't know wether to be thankful that he was dressed normally or panicked that he was standing in my room.

"Who's that?" Yuka whispered in my ear

"This is Sesshomaru, he's a friend of mine" I said pulling myself free

"_Never thought I would be calling Sesshomaru my friend"_

My friends looked between Sesshomaru, me and themselves before grabbing my arms and pulling me out the room.

"We'll be back in a second Sesshomaru" Ayumi said closing the door

"Kagome why is there a guy in your room!" Eri questioned

"Are you two together?" Yuka asked

"What happened with Inuyasha?" Ayumi asked

"Are you two timing!" Eri shouted

"Were not together! He is just a friend" I explained

"Does Inuyasha know you are alone with him?"

"Yeah"

"And he doesn't care!"

"Have you finally broken up with that no good Inuyasha?"

"We weren't even together!"

"Do you like Sesshomaru?"

"What!"

"_What kind of question is that?"_

"He seems a bit old for you... how old is he anyway?" Ayumi asked

"Oh he is..."

"He looks around 20" Eri pointed out

"That's 5 years older then you Kagome, should you really be around a guy like that"

"Like what?" I asked confused

"Mother always tell me that older guys only think about one thing and I should stay away from them" Yuka explained

"One thing... NO! No that's... It's nothing like that! You thought me and him, no" I blushed waving my hands around

"As friends we will stay with you while he is around" Eri said

I knew better then to try and change there minds, I have known them for a long time and I knew that once their minds were made up that was it. I sighed in defeat as they walked pass me and back Inuyasha my room, Sesshomaru was standing near the window smirking, there was something about that look of his that told me he heard the whole thing.

**NEXT CHAPTER - A Way Back**


	8. A Way Back

**A Way Back**

"So how do you know Kagome again?" Ayumi asked

"I first met her when her and Inuyasha stole something that belonged to me"

"Stole!" they all shouted at once

"We didn't steal anything!" I said with a glare

"I always knew that Inuyasha was no good" Eri said

At that moment the door burst open with a fuming Inuyasha standing there.

"Speak of the demon" Sesshomaru smirked

I shot Sesshomaru a warning look but like I expected her just ignored it.

"Inuyasha what are you doing here" I asked

"I just go back from talking to the others" he grumbled "they don't have any ideas"

"Come Inuyasha, join us" Sesshomaru said with a smirked "I was just telling everyone the first time I met Kagome, you remember don't you when you stole what belongs to me"

Inuyasha only growled in response so I thought it would be a good idea to change the subject, Yuka, Eri, Ayumi and I talked about school and upcoming test for a bit while Sesshomaru and Inuyasha glared at each other from across my room. I'm not quite sure how it happened but somehow we got back to the subject of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, one minute we were talking about elementary school and then Eri asked Sesshomaru and Inuyasha how they knew each other. Neither one seemed to want to answer the question so I decided to step in and do it for them.

"Their brothers" I said calmly

"Half-brothers" the both snapped

"Your brothers?" my friends asked amazed

"Half-brothers" the corrected once again

"They have the same dad but different mums" I explained to them

"I thought they looked a little alike"

"Now that you mention it there are similarities between the two"

"I'm guessing Sesshomaru is the older brother"

"Yes I am"

The next few hours where spent talking about Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and their childhood, Inuyasha told them how he never really knew his dad because he died saving him and his mother and how when he was a child his mother died where Sesshomaru told them that their father died because he was foolish and his mother was still around but he doesn't talk to her. After talking for a while longer they finally decided that it was time to go, I was grateful that it was all over and sighed a happy sigh once they left.

"What?" I asked the two glaring at me

"Did you have to tell them that I am related to him" Inuyasha growled

"Yes and about all these 'brotherly moments'" Sesshomaru grumbled

_"The one time they work together and it's to gang up on me!"_

"I could have told them worse things"

"Like what?" Inuyasha asked

"Well like the time you said you would protect me or the child that you keep with you" I smirked looking between the two

I walked pass them with a satisfied grin and went to sit on the lounge chair.

"Rin does seem very fond of you" Inuyasha chuckled

"Wait how do you know her name?" I asked confused

"Sango and the others told me"

What? When? Why didn't I know?"

"Relax it was only this morning"

"But how did they know then?"

"Because her, the imp and that two headed thing are there" Inuyasha explained "well the imp was there"

"Was?" Sesshomaru asked

"He was getting on my nerves so I tossed him away"

"I see, and where is Rin?"

"She was playing with Shippo when I left"

"Shippo? Who is this Shippo?" Sesshomaru demanded

"He's the fox demon, don't worry she will be fine with him"

_"I can't believe how worried he looks"_

"Anything else you 'forgot' to tell us?" I asked

"No... Oh there was one other thing; Kaede said that you were right about the well and the barrier and demons and things"

"What?" Sesshomaru and I asked at once

"She said that there is probably some kind of barrier stopping demons to pass through and it doesn't bother me because I'm half human or something like that"

"THAT'S IT!" I shouted jumping to my feet

"Kagome where are you going?" Sesshomaru asked

"Go get changed, I have an idea, Inuyasha come with me"

"Kagome what's going on?"

"The well doesn't allow demons through right"

"Yeah"

"It also doesn't allow humans through either"

"But you're human"

"No I'm not"

"What?"

"I'm a priestess with the power of purification; we have been worrying about how to get Sesshomaru back when we should have been worrying about how he got here in the first place"

"But we know that already, he followed you"

"But why is he human? If he just followed me through then he should still be a demon, something happened while he passed through"

"What happened?"

"I don't know..."

"What have I missed?" Sesshomaru asked walking into the well room

"Sesshomaru what exactly happened the day you pass through the well"

"I have already told you once"

"I know but I mean further back, when you first dropped me"

* * *

**Sesshomaru's POV**

**_"Ill teach her to bite my hand"_**

**I looked down at the girl falling head first into the well, I thought about letting her fall to her death but then something strange happened. I felt the presence of a pure that made my body betray me with a shiver; I looked down at the source of this power and saw the human girl falling to what looked like the night sky. I didn't know what was happening but my instincts were telling me it wasn't good, I quickly reached down and grabbed the girl's ankle when a bright light surrounded her. I could feel my grip fading on the girl and when I tried to find her once more all I could see was a bright light. As I tried to go further into the well I felt the presence of a barrier trying to stop me.**

**_"You think you can get away that easily"_**

**I used my strength to push through the barrier and made it to the other side and instead of seeing the bottom of the well I saw what reminded me of the Medo Zangetsuha. As I floated in mid air I saw the human in front of me, I pressed on following her knowing that she would surly lead the way out of this place. Once I was close enough to touch her there was another bright light surrounding her and another barrier in my way, I pressed through this barrier and found myself lying on the bottom of the well.**

* * *

"Medo Zangetsuha? What's that?"

"It's the portal to the underworld" Sesshomaru explained "and one of Tetsusiga's powers"

"Inuyasha, can you create one?"

"Of course I can!"

"If you are thinking of using that to open the portal in the well it wont work"

"I'm not going to use it to open the portal, only Inuyasha and I can do that"

"Then what are you planning"

"I'm hoping that it will keep the portal open for you to pass through"

"That doesn't solve the problems of the barriers"

"I never thought I would speak these words but Inuyasha is right"

"You're human now so the barriers shouldn't worry you"

"But you said the well doesn't allow human through remember"

"Humans can't get through because they don't have the power to open the well where demons can't get through because the barriers stop them so if we can get the portal open Sesshomaru being human should have no problems passing through the barriers"

"That sounds good and all but will I return to my full power upon reaching the other side?"

"You should... your power isn't gone it's just sealed away, I felt it when I held your sword so if we can unlock it you should return to being a demon again"

"Well then let's get on with it" Inuyasha grumbled impatiently

**NEXT CHAPTER - Goodbye Sesshomaru****

* * *

_A/N - YAY Sesshy gets his own point of veiw in this one =D hehe _**


	9. Goodbye Sesshomaru

**Goodbye Sesshomaru**

"Everyone know what their doing?"

"Yes" they both said

"Lets do it then, Sesshomaru don't forget, you mustn't let go no matter what ok and Inuyasha no matter what happens don't come through the well until the portal has closed once more ok"

"Yeah ok" he mumbled

"Right, well here goes nothing, Sesshomaru I need your sword"

Sesshomaru handed me his sword and I jumped down into the well, the familiar light surrounded me and I passed right through the first barrier like it wasn't even there. I looked behind me and saw Inuyasha and Sesshomaru standing there as the portal started to close, I panicked for a few moments that Inuyasha wasn't going to do when we agreed on but then I saw the well opening up once more in a bigger light and Sesshomaru jumped down into it. I slowly began to let the swords demonic power take me over, I didn't like the feeling and I want to throw the sword away but I knew if this was going to work I couldn't. I could feel my body trying to reject this new and evil power, it took all my strength to keep such an evil power inside me. I thought I was going to loose it when I felt a hand take mine, without thinking my own body used this connection to get rid of the evil power inside of me. I felt the hand around mine tighten as it received the evil power that was locked in the sword, as the power was being drained from me I started to relax and feel calm once more.

"Kagome!" a sharp voice snapped

My eyes snapped open and took in the soundings around me; there were trees around me and a bright blue sky above me. After looking around confused I saw the one who had said my name, in front of me was Sesshomaru back in his demon form.

"Wha... what happened?" I asked sitting up slowly

"You don't remember?"

"I remember... I remember feeling like I was being split in two by the demon power in the sword and my own spiritual power then... Then the evil power left me body... that's it"

"KAGOME!" another voice shouted

"Inuyasha, is that you?"

"Kagome are you ok? Are you hurt?" he asked knelling down next to me

"I'm fine Inuyasha, don't worry"

"But you were screaming"

"Screaming? I wasn't screaming"

"She doesn't remember much" Sesshomaru said looking away from us

"What don't I remember?"

**Sesshomaru's POV**

"**Hurry up" I growled at Inuyasha "the portal is closing!"**

"**I'm trying! It's not working" **

"**Useless! I should have known a pathetic half breed like you could never master Medo Zangetsuha!"**

"**MEDO ZANGETSUHA!" Inuyasha shouted once again waving his sword around **

**By some stroke of luck he managed to make it work, the portal once again started to open and I saw Kagome floating there holding my sword. I jumped down into the well following Kagome when I heard screaming out in pain.**

"_**My demonic power is to strong for her"**_

**I tried to reach Kagome but she always seemed just out of my reach, even in my human body I could feel the strong presence of my own power, it was almost as if it was trying to reach me. I tried once again to grab hold of Kagome but she was moving around to much, I saw her body getting thrown this way and that as she let out another scream. After a few more seconds and screams I saw her body starting to go limb, she looked at me with glazed eyes and slowly started to reach out her hand. This time I managed to grab hold of her and the second I did I felt a small spark in my hand then the rush of power flowing into my body. After I had all my power back I felt Kagome's body fall limb, I looked at the pale human and saw that her eyes were shut. I pulled her close to me and pushed on to the other side of the well, once I had made it safely to the other side I placed Kagome down on the grass and waited, hoping that she would wake from her slumber.**

"I thought you were going to die" Sesshomaru said facing me

"_He was worried about me..."_ I thought looking up at him

"What!" he snapped

"Nothing" I smiled shaking my head weakly

"_I will never get used to his nice side"_

"Humans" he mumbled

"LORD SESSHOMARU!" someone shouted

I saw the expressions on both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's face as the imp came running into view.

"Master Jaken wait for me" another voice shouted

This time Sesshomaru's face seemed to soften at the girl's voice.

"Welcome back Lord Sesshomaru" Rin said smiling happily

"Rin, you are hurt"

"I fell down a few days ago when I was playing with Shippo but that nice old lady made it all better"

"Jaken"

"Y..y...y...yes mi...Milord" Jaken stuttered

I imagined Sesshomaru with his cold stare looking down at Jaken and had to hold in a giggle.

"Go get Ah-Un"

Jaken ran off into the forest while Rin had walked off a little and was poking around in the grass.

"Sesshomaru, thankyou for helping me" I said as I stood up

"Don't mention it... EVER" he said in a low growl

"_It looks like everything will go back to normal now..."_

"I believe I should thank you for risking your life to bring me back"

I looked at him in shock, now that he was back to being a demon I never thought I would hear him saw something like that.

"I suggest you get that look off your face before I kill you human"

Inuyasha put his hand in front of me and pushed me back slightly with a growl, even though Sesshomaru had said that I could bring myself to believe he would really kill me, even though he was glaring at both Inuyasha and I, I couldn't see any real hate. They continued to glare until Jaken came out of the forest with a two headed beast. As Sesshomaru started to walk away I couldn't help but feel a little sad.

"What's your problem?"

"Im going to miss his human form, he looked more approachable" I sighed looking at Sesshomaru's fading figure

"I'm glade he's a demon again"

"Really?" I asked surprised

"Yeah, now when I bet him in a fight he won't have an excuse for loosing"

"I think he heard you" I chuckled as Inuyasha laid on the floor with a bump on his head

**THE END

* * *

****A/N - thankyou to everyone who read this story, im honestly not happy with the ending but i dont know i just sorta lost my touch or something, i tried 3 other endings to this story but this one was the best out of them all, i dunno its probably just me (normally is) but i just dont like this ending meh oh well hope you all enjoyed it =D**


End file.
